Nephilim Dhampir
by Peshwah
Summary: Was, wenn die "City of" Reihe in der selben Welt spielt wie die von Lissa, Rose und Dimitri? Was wenn eine neue Rasse geschaffen wird? Ein Drittel Mensch, ein Drittel Vampir und ein Drittel Engel? Kann so ein Hybrid überhaupt überleben?
1. 1 Prolog

"Man sieht oft etwas hundert Mal, tausend Mal, ehe man es zum allerersten Mal wirklich sieht." - Christian Morgenstern

"Jeder sieht, was du scheinst. Nur wenige fühlen, wie du bist" - Nicollò Machiavelli

* * *

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Das ist die erste Version dieser Geschichte, inspiriert von meiner besten Freundin, nach der auch die Protagonistin, Johanna, erschaffen wurde. Ich würde mich echt über Tipps und Hilfe freuen.

* * *

An meinem 16 Geburtstag kam der Brief, der mein Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellen sollte.

An meinem 16 Geburtstag sollte ich erfahren wer, oder besser _was_ ich eigentlich bin.

Mein Name ist Johanna Maier.

Und heute wird sich entscheiden, wie ich mein Leben leben werde.

Mein Geburtstag ist jetzt schon fast zwei Monate her. Es war der letzte ich von der Schule nach Hause gekommen bin, war er einfach in meiner Tasche. Der Brief. An mich adressiert.

Ich hab keine Ahnung wer ihn dort hin gepackt hat. Bis heute nicht.

Ich fange mal ganz am Anfang an:

Es war also der 30.7 etwa gegen 12 Uhr.

"Maamaa? Bist du da?"

"Ja, hier."

Sie stand in der Küche und rührte in einem Topf herum. Es roch nach Gebäck. Ich tippte darauf, dass es arme Ritter geben würde. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Ich zog mir die Schuhe aus und stellte meine schwarze Tasche im Flur ab. Mit dem Satz "hier riecht es aber lecker" betrat ich die Küche. Rechts von mir der Tisch und dahinter an der Wand ein geräumtes Poster mit den Abbildungen aller nur erdenklichen italienischen Nudeln. Samt deren Namen. Links neben dem Tisch war die Tür zur Speisekammer geöffnet. Ich ging also in meinen dritt liebsten Raum im Haus um mir eine Flasche Saft aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Nachdem ich mir ein Glas eingeschenkt und ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte, bat mich meine Mutter, den Tisch zu decken. Sie stellte währenddessen die Pfanne, Puderzucker und Apfelmus auf den Tisch.

"Holst du bitte deinen Bruder?"

"Ist der denn schon da?"

"Ja, er ist vielleicht drei Minuten vor dir gekommen."

"Bin gleich wieder da."

Ich nahm zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal. Schon während ich die letzten paar hoch sprang, rief ich seinen Namen: "Geeeeeeeoooooooorg!" Ich sprang auf den Treppenabsatz. "Es gibt Eeeesseeeen" irgendwo in seinem Zimmer rumpelte es und ein genervtes "Jahaa"  
/war die Antwort. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte mich um und rannte zurück in die Küche. Wer zuerst da ist, bekommt halt am meisten. Und das bin ich. Ein paar Minuten später folgte mir auch Georg. Er, meine Mum und ich hatten die Pfanne schnell  
leer gegessen.

"Na Schwesterchen, wie ist es so, sich offiziell betrinken zu dürfen?" - "Was?" Meine Mutter wirft Georg einen bösen Blick zu, ich grinse nur. Dann schaut sie mich an: "Wie ist denn das Zeugnis?" "Moment, ich hol es mal." Ich springe von meinem Stuhl  
und gehe in den Flur zu meiner Tasche. Ich öffne sie und da sehe ich zum ersten den weiß, dass ich neben einem Block, meinem Mäppchen und einer Mappe für das Zeugnis eigentlich nichts dabei hatte. Ich wunderte mich und zog den weißen DIN A 4 Umschlag heraus. _Da steht ganz deutlich mein Name, und mein Adresse..._ Eine Briefmarke oder einen Absender konnte ich aber nicht finden. _Den schau ich mir später an_ , denke ich. "Johanna?!" rief Mama aus der Küche "ist alles okay?" Ich nahm die Mappe und ging zurück in die Küche und gab meiner Mum die Mappe. Sie öffnete sie und überflog die aufgelisteten Schulfächer mit den zugehörigen Noten. Auch mein Bruder warf einen Blick auf mein Zeugnis. "Gut gemacht, Kleine." Gepaart mit einem freundschaftlichen Schulterklopfen war das alles was ich von ihm als Reaktion zu erwarten hatte. Ich sah meine Mum an: "Ich lasse es mal hier, dass Papa auch ein Auge drauf werfen kann." "Alles klar, du gehst nach oben in dein Zimmer?" "Ja, genau. Endlich mein Schulzeug weg räumen." Mum und ich lächelten einander kurz an. Georg und ich räumten unsere Teller weg und verließen nacheinander die Küche.


	2. 2 Der Brief

Ich hatte mir also meine Tasche geschnappt und war in mein Zimmer verschwunden. Hier saß ich nun und drehte den großen Umschlag immer wieder in meinen Händen herum. Irgendwie traute ich mich nicht, ihn einfach aufzumachen. Er wirkte so wichtig. _Ach komm, stell dich nicht so an, Johanna, das ist nur ein Brief!_ Ich  
/atmete also aus und riss den Brief oben einfach auf. Das ganze Layout sah sehr offiziell aus. In den rechten oberen Ecke stand dann auch endlich ein Absender St. Vladimir's Academy Ich fragte mich, was das eigentlich sollte, immerhin besuchte ich  
ja schon eine Schule. Trotzdem begann ich zu lesen: 'Sehr geehrte Frau Johanna Maier...' Ich hatte ein komisches kribbeln im Bauch. Es ging um eine Aufnahmeprüfung für eine Akademie in Amerika. Und ich war ausgewählt worden, weil ich 'besondere genetische  
Eigenschaften' hatte. _Ja, wers glaubt._ Da stand allen ernstes, ich wäre zu einem Drittel ein Vampir und zu einem anderen Drittel ein Engel. Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Maaaamaaaa!" Das musste ich ihr zeigen. Ich vermutete, dass das irgendeine  
komische Überraschung von meiner besten Freundin war. "Komm her, wenn du was brauchst!" Mit dem Brief in der Hand rannte ich also wieder nach unten zu meiner Mum. "Schau dir das an!" Ich hielt ihr den Brief hin. "Ich wette, dass -" Aber die unterbrach  
mich: "Woher hast du das?" Ihre Miene war undeutbar aber glücklich klang sie nicht. Ich war verwirrt. Sie riss mir das Blatt aus der Hand. "Geh in dein Zimmer." "Aber -" "Nein, Johanna. Geh in dein Zimmer!" Jetzt war ICH wütend. Ich stapfte aus der  
Küche und ging hoch in mein Zimmer. Hinter mir knallte ich die Tür zu. _Ist das ihr Ernst?_ Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. _Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?!_ Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und schaltete meinen  
Laptop an. _Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob man nicht doch irgendwas zu dieser Akademie findet_ Ich öffnete den Browser und gab den Namen 'St. Vladimir's Academy' in die Suchzeile ein. Die ersten zwei Überschriften waren nur Werbeanzeigen, aber  
die Dritte sah vielversprechend aus. Ich klickte sie an. Eine Homepage öffnete sich. Das erste was ich sah war eine Panoramaaufnahme eines sehr alt wirkenden Gebäudes. Darunter war der Schriftzug "St. Vladimirs Academy" in dunkelroten Lettern zu lesen.  
Links oben konnte man die Sprache auswählen und weil mir das ganze Fachchinesisch auf Englisch einfach zu anstrengend war, stellte ich die Seite auf Deutsch um. Der erste Absatz unter der Überschrift erklärte, woher der Name 'St. Vladimir' kam. Namensgeber  
war anscheinend irgendein russischer Heiliger. Nichts weiter interessantes. Der nächste Absatz war deutlich mehr das, was ich gesucht hatte. "Die St. Vladimir's Akademie ist eine elitäre Privatschule für Schüler aus der ganzen Welt. Alle Schüler sind  
handverlesen und müssen sich durch besonderes Können auszeichnen, das vor der Aufnahme auch auf den Prüfstand gestellt wird. Darunter war ein Link zum Anmeldeformular und eine Tabelle mit verschieden Überschriften: Schüler, Events, Kosten, Stundenpläne,  
Impressum

Ich klickte auf Lesezeichen hinzufügen und benannte das Ganze als "Brief". Ich war immer noch ziemlich verwirrt aber konnte mich gerade einfach nicht auf all das konzentrieren. Ich schloss das Internet und öffnete stattdessen Spotify um ein wenig Musik  
zu hören. Ich beschloss dass ich mich irgendwie beschäftigen müsse. Ich stand auf und räumte meine Schulsachen weg. Irgendwie glich das einer Art Verbannung. Ich wusste, ich würde das Zeug jetzt ein und halb Monate nicht mal eines Blickes würdigen,  
obwohl ich mir, wie jedes Jahr, fest vorgenommen hatte, in den Ferien zu lernen. Aber ich wusste jetzt schon, es würde sowas von an der Durchsetzung scheitern. Dann legte ich mich in mein Bett und starrte eine Weile an die Dachschräge darüber. Meine  
Gedanken drehten sich nur um Mamas komische Reaktion auf den Brief... Ich verstand das nicht. _Ich meine,Engel und Vampire? Ja ne, is klar. Das KANN doch nur ein Scherz meiner Freunde sein. Immerhin wissen die, dass ich total auf dieses Fabrasy Zeug abfahre. Außerdem wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass sich meine beste Freundin sowas verrücktes ausdenkt._ Je  
länger ich mich jedoch damit beschäftigte, desto konfuser wurde es. Irgendwann gab ich auf. Ich schnappte mir eines der Bücher das auf dem Boden lag und begann zu lesen. Wie immer wenn ich Ablenkung brauchte. Meine Fantsie war der perfekte Rückzugsort.


End file.
